Planet Manhattan
|system = New York system |diameter = 12,753 km |mass = 5.98 x 10e24 kg |terrain = Terrestrial |temperature = -46°C to 43°C |escape-velocity= 11.27 km/sec |ships =Patriot Rhino Startracker |best-buy = Water, Oxygen |best-sell = Cardamine }} Founded in the year 1 AS, Manhattan was the first human colony established in the Sirius Sector. Over the last eight centuries it has grown into a teeming world of 220 million people who live and work in a single city that covers the vast majority of the planet. Nearly the entire population is dedicated to the manifest destiny of the Liberty free market, and today Manhattan is the hub of a vast commercial network that stretches into almost every corner of Sirius. While "going to Manhattan" has become a commonly accepted phrase for leaving home to seek your fortune, the cost of living on Manhattan itself is extravagantly high. If a trend is new and exciting -- and expensive -- then it almost certainly originated here. Ships For Sale *Patriot - $7,600 *Rhino - $9,170 *Startracker - $17,020 Commodities Selling *Boron - $156 *Consumer Goods - $66 *Food Rations - $50 *H-Fuel - $360 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $180 *Oxygen - $5 *Pharmaceuticals $120 *Water - $15 Commodities Buying *Niobium $911 *Luxury Food $1,200 *H-Fuel $360 *Artifacts $1,282 Guns For Sale *Justice Mk I *Justice Mk II *Justice Mk III *Lavablade Mk I *Lavablade Mk II *Lavablade Mk III *Magma Hammer Mk II *Vengeance Mk II Turrets For Sale *Magma Hammer Turret *Vengeance Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine News FAMOUS MANHATTAN ARTIST KIDNAPPED: Manhattan -- In one of their boldest moves yet, the Liberty Rogues have kidnapped famous Sculptor John Frankel. He was discovered missing from his apartment two days ago. This afternoon, a ransom demand was received from his captors insisting that a million credits be left within the Pittsburgh Debris field at a specific location, where upon he would be released. Frankel's family fears that the Rogues may kill him even if they do pay the ransom. DRUG ABUSE ON THE RISE IN LIBERTY: Manhattan -- A recently conducted independent survey shows increased use of the illegal drug Cardamine by the young elite of Manhattan. "This is alarming news," LPI chief, Bill Watkins, said as he responded to questions at a press conference that was called to specifically address the planet's rising Cardamine infatuation. Watkins went on to say that LPI cannot and will not make any exceptions for youngsters under the influence. "If we catch them with the drug, we have to put them away," he later quoted after being questioned regarding the measures the LPI would take against any young Manhattanites that were arrested for possession. RHEINLAND EXPATS FLOCK TO MANHATTAN: Manhattan -- Rheinland high society is on the move, and Manhattan is the destination of choice. With the economic woes that Rheinland has been experiencing in recent years, many of the colony's finest families are relocating to the center of Sirius. "I can live the life I wish to lead more easily here -- it's a shame, but true," said Gerhardt Schliefner, a newcomer from Stuttgart. Immigrants most commonly cited the uncontrolled crime wave in Rheinland as their primary reason for leaving. Rumors Manhattan Bartender "The Rogues are all over New York. Actually, LPI might be out of business if it wasn't for the Rogues. It doesn't matter too much though; some LPI will bring you in for nothing but being in the wrong place at the wrong time. LPI can always use more workers at Sugarland and Huntsville." "Xenos in the Jersey are in a turf war with the Junkers right now. I say let the scum kill each other off. It's not like we need Junkers loitering about anyway." "The LPI 8th patrol wing is assigned to the Detroit Debris Field. There are no criminal bases there that we know of, but it is a well-populated area for Rogues and Junkers. The Detroit Field lies on the west side of the system, just beyond Manhattan where they can find cover in the Jersey Debris Fields." Ageira Technologies "Our Detroit munitons plant gets its Water and Oxygen from Manhattan. I will make the run myself sometimes. It's well protected, which makes the trip an easy one." "We ship Side Arms here to Manhatten from Detroit, our munitions plant that serves all of Liberty and much of Kusari and Bretonia. We don't usually ship Detroit weaponry to Rheinland because they produce their own, but it doesn't compare with Detroit Deathware." "If it's personal protection you're looking for, Ageira Technologies has the answer. Try our famous Mk 11 Perforator -- a great price and guaranteed to put more holes in your target than necessary. If it's stopping power you want, you'll get it with our line of Wide Bore Pocket Cannons. The finest products are avaiable exclusively from Detroit Munitions, just a quick Trade Lane jump away." Deep Space Engineering "The Construction Machinery you see here in Manhatten was supplied by us from our manufacturing plants in Houston. Houston supplies a large portion of Liberty's heavy machinery." "Here in Manhattan DSE purchase the supplies necessary to run our New York bases. We ship Water and Food to Pittsburgh, and Oxygen to Baltimore. Men die every week protecting shipments of basic supplies. I know the criminals need them too, I just can't get used to the idea of dying over a shipment of Water." '' 'Kishiro Technologies' ''"The Niobium that we get from the IMG in Freeport 6 is brought here to sell. It is a long and dangerous run. We constantly get attacked by the Hogosha in Kusari and then have to deal with the Xenos in Liberty." '' 'Liberty Navy' ''"The Navy doesn't have the authority to enter another colony's space without the permission of the government. That's why sometimes if you want to catch somebody you have to hire a Bounty Hunter to do it, as unsavory as that is. Usually Bounty Hunters are just as bad as the scum you hire them to capture." '' ''"The Navy sends patrols into the Badlands, where the criminals are smuggling in a large portion of the contraband that enters the system. We have yet to find the Jump Hole they are using, but when we do the citizens of this system will be a lot safer than they are now." '' ''"The Outcasts we have encountered in Liberty have been on the east side of the Badlands. We work in conjunction with Bounty Hunters to try and halt the Cardamine flowing into New York. Unfortunately, most infiltrators we've dropped into the Badlands have never returned." Liberty Security Force "Right now Artifact interdiction is the LSF's priority; this comes from the top. Anyone in Liberty caught smuggling Artifacts is going to spend some time in an interrogation chamber, and then a long time on the Sugarland making toys." Republican Shipping "Republican Shipping specializes in shipping concerns between Liberty and Rheinland, via Hamburg and Texas. Unfotunately, rising crime and piracy within Texas and the Independent Worlds has been making it difficult to maintain our excellent standards. The Liberty Security Forces really must do something about this problem." '' ''"We ship the finest Silver from New Berlin and Hamburg into Manhatten. We also ship Diamonds into Liberty from New Berlin. Both Commodities are used in the manufacture of Luxury Goods, a Manhatten specialty" Samura Heavy Industries "If you want your ship's engines to run cleanly, you should buy Samura's Osaka Brand H-Fuel. Our fuel convoys are under constant attack by Xenos, Blood Dragons, and the odd Rogue, but it doesn't matter -- we keep Sirius fueled." "Samura gets the best for the people of Kusari. We do not manufacture Luxury Goods courselves so we come here to get them. The finest Luxury Goods are bought here in Manhatten and shipped to our intermediaries in New Tokyo." "We supply Manhattan's luxery market with its Niobium from our deals in Freeport 6. I used to pilot the flight myself a while back, but I lost my nerve; I just can't do it anymore. I'm not going to get killed for a paycheck. Luckily, I knew a higher-up and get transferred to a desk" '' 'Universal Shipping' ''"We handle all manner of precious cargo bound for the outer colonies. We ship Luxury Goods to New London, New Tokyo, and New Berlin. It is extremely dangerous between New London and here, especially because of the Lane Hackers. They aren't the dangerous part, it's the Outcasts who they sell the shipping information to that you have to worry about." "Universal Shipping handles all Pharmaceutical shipments to naval bases within Liberty space. The Liberty government has complete confidence in Universal, or else they wouldn't provide us with such a crucial contract." "Universal Shipping handles all Side Arm shipments to LPI and navy bases within Liberty space. If you've ever had a cop or navy boy pull a Perforator on you, then I'm the guy who delievered it to 'em more than likely." Category:Planets Category:New York system